


Gaung Raung Ep. 237: Rembulan

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentang Soma Diraya.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Gaung Raung Ep. 237: Rembulan

“Udah empat tahun saya tinggal sama satu orang. Dia kayak matahari.

Hal pertama yang saya sadar dari dia adalah dia agak sinting _._ Gimana nggak; relasi kami itu cuma sebatas dua orang yang satu kampus beda fakultas. Nggak kurang, nggak lebih. Kami cuma pernah ketemu di beberapa kepanitiaan kampus, itu juga beda divisi; dia pubdok, saya acara. Udah, segitu aja. Dan dia, yang nggak _kenal_ saya, tau-tau minta saya tinggal sama dia. Alasannya cuma karena dia seneng sama _podcast_ saya.

Kalo saya ini pembunuh berdarah dingin, itu anak udah mati.

Hal kedua yang saya sadar dari dia adalah semua orang suka sama dia. Ya, kayak matahari, saya udah bilang. Pribadi menarik dengan senyum sejuta watt. Kombo maut buat cewek-cewek, juga buat cowok-cowok yang tertarik. Dia sekuat itu, sebenderang itu. Saya pikir, mungkin itu yang bikin saya mau tinggal sama dia. Karena dia magnet, magis.

Kalo itu anak pembunuh berdarah dingin, saya ini udah mati.

Hal ketiga yang saya sadar dari dia adalah dia punya banyak temen _bobo_. _Bobo,_ ya. Bukan bobo biasa. Sabtu malem dia pergi, Minggu pagi pulang bawa bekas di leher. Kadang bawa bau parfum yang nggak ngerti kenapa bisa diproduksi. Awet, pula, nyengatnya, bisa tahan nempel di badan orang lain sampe pagi. Sebaiknya kamu pilih-pilih kalo mau senggama.

Saya nggak nyaranin seks bebas, tapi siapa tau.”

Jeda. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

“Hal keempat yang saya sadar dari dia, setelah hari-hari mengagumi pribadi dia yang jauh lebih besar dari badan satu setengah meternya, adalah dia nggak lagi jadi matahari buat saya. Tau kepribadian manusia itu kayak bawang? Berlapis-lapis. Dan saya mungkin udah sampe di intinya.

Yang ada di sana bukan matahari panas bergelora.

Yang ada di sana cuma bulan. Temaram. Sembunyi. Tapi ada. Dan itu dia.

Dia bilang _podcast_ ini nggak membantu, nggak ngasih solusi. Lho, emang iya. Tapi dia bisa misahin diri waktu lagi _clubbing_ cuma buat dengerin _podcast_ ini. Katanya, biar ada temennya. Ironis dia bilang gitu ketika saya tau dia ada di tengah ratusan orang joget setengah sadar.

Dia pernah pulang jam tiga pagi dan bangunin saya minta dibikinin nasi goreng. Nggak ada artinya kalo bukan nasi goreng bikinan saya. _Podcast_ saya hari itu tentang _comfort food._ Padahal saya tau dia dari mana, dia abis ngapain. Ironis karena harusnya dia abis seneng-seneng di kasur sama seseorang.

Pada akhirnya, kamu tau kalo buat saya, dia bukan lagi matahari. Dia bulan yang lembut dan pemalu. Yang lebih sering ketutup entah awan entah polusi. Dia bulan yang babak belur hancur lebur luluh lantak diterpa hidup.”

Jeda lagi. Ia menarik napas lebih dalam. Netranya menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk memeluk lutut di atas sofa, yang menatapnya balik dengan sepasang iris cokelat tua namun sedikit lebih terang dari miliknya.

Ia tersenyum.

Soma tersenyum.

“Tapi bulan tetap punya pesonanya sendiri, mau ditutupi awan atau polusi atau persona sebenderang matahari. Dia masih menarik dengan segala ansietas yang dia punya. Masih menarik walau tanpa rasa percaya diri yang kalo di depan orang segitu menggebu-gebunya. Dia masih jadi orang yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan karena dia suka recokin saya masak. Karena dia bangunin saya jam tiga pagi buat bikinin dia nasi goreng. Karena dia jadiin saya _rumah_ tempat dia pulang. Karena dia percaya sama saya dan biarin saya percaya dia.

_Kita nggak berakhir bunuh-bunuhan dan mati, kan?_

Pada akhirnya, saya bisa liat dia seutuh-utuhnya. Sejujur-jujurnya.

 _You’re there, Diraya, and I see you._ ”

_Klik._

*

“Ada yang mau diedit, nggak?”

“ _Part_ badan satu setengah meter. Buang jauh-jauh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was being super nice for making me [this](https://soundcloud.com/alightwoods/rembulan). Hugs and kisses from Gala and Soma!


End file.
